A multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) system uses multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas respectively at a transmit end and a receive end, and signals are transmitted and received by means of multiple antennas at the transmit end and the receive end, thereby improving service quality for every user. Although the MIMO technology is applied increasingly widely, a conventional single-input single-output (SISO) technology is still in use. Therefore, a hybrid networking architecture including a current MIMO system and a conventional single-output system is also in wide application.
However, in a hybrid networking architecture including a MIMO system and a conventional single-output system, because a transmit power of the MIMO system is different from that of the conventional single-output system, powers of physical antennas are imbalanced, and as a result, optimal performance of MIMO cannot be achieved.